


Tease

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship story





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Surreptitiously I watched her from under my lashes, completely captivated by the way she used her mouth to worry the end of her pen; wrapping her lips around it before sucking on it thoughtfully.

I shifted awkwardly in my chair and forced myself to look away, desperately trying to divert my attention back to the task in hand. I failed miserably. All I could think about was how much I wanted to be that pen!

As my eyes drifted back to her face she caught me looking at her and smiled briefly, her expression a picture of innocence. I didn't buy it for a second...

...I knew I was driving him crazy, it was a deliberate action on my part, revenge for all the times he had tormented me as he emerged from the bathroom, half-naked and wet from his shower.

I bit back a giggle as he fidgeted around in his seat, delighted that I could affect him as much as he affected me.

I felt his eyes on me again. Meeting his gaze, I smiled briefly before going back to my notes. I was playing with fire, and there would be a deliciously wicked price to pay for my teasing when we clocked off. I could hardly wait.


End file.
